Marrige made
by 23b7c
Summary: Joyce and Xander go to Las Vegas, You know what happens there don't you?


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or anything else for the matter.

Marriage made

To say that Xander was skint would be true, 2 weeks after high school ended and he was already starting to hate the summer, Buffy had just ran away due to the end of the world incident, Willow was still in a chair and the hellmouth was unguarded but still Xander wanted some cash but the normal sources of income were not available to him due to one small matter, there wasn't any work around. He himself had yet to turn 18 although he could do some work but as he was still in high school the amount of work around was none existent except for one place which was a certain art shop.

Joyce was having a tough month to have, Buffy had ran away and the world looked different as her eyes had opened up to what was there in the shadows and what was staring back which didn't help much, her business had been doing well and she was needing a bit of help around the shop so hiring Xander was a good idea with two reasons, one; she could do with some muscle two; she could pump him for information on what Buffy had been up to for the last few years, so far the first reason had worked out well as for the second reason so far Xander was rather tight lipped on the subject, still Joyce had one plan and all it needed was for Xander to agree to a trip away for a few days and then she was have him cornered and talking.

Both made it to Las Vegas for the art sale that Joyce was interested in and after a day of buying new stock and having it delivered both retired to a hotel for the night, at the hotel Joyce arranged for then to have two separate rooms next to each other and late of the evening both retired to separate beds but both had other plans.

Xander had just finished walking around the block looking for and vampires or demons to slay and was having a slow night with just one vamp dusted he was getting bored before he went and bumped into a 7 foot demon which just out of nowhere punched him across the alleyway he was walking down,

"Hey" he said before he charged the demon and planted his axe into the demons front, the said demon looked down before removing the axe and snapping it, he then looked at Xander and before he could react a plant of wood hit him from behind and he toppled over, Xander looked over the demon and saw Joyce holding the wood while looking at Xander, he could see she wanted answers and without and words they retreated to the hotel.

"So Alexander… that was a demon?" she asked for the third time.

"Yes that was a demon" he answered for the third time before giving her the explanation again about demons before mankind speech he once heard from Giles.

Joyce was on her third glass of wine in the empty hotel bar and was thinking about her time in Sunnydale as well as her head aching and was quickly realizing that Xander's explanation was making sense, she was about to ask something else when she noticed that Xander was yawning so she felt he needed rest so she stated that they should retire for the night and they be more questions in the morning, as they got up the found themselves surrounded by demons, Xander quickly woke up.

"That's them" the 7foot demon that attacked them earlier said.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Right then, humans, why did you try to kill my buddy here?" Xander was confused as he was just used to attacking demons not talking to then but before he could say anything Joyce spoke,

"We were only defending ourselves, he attacked Xander first"

The short demon looked at them before speaking,

"Lie's" you attacked my buddy and you will pay.

"We don't kill humans frans, we use other ways of getting even" all Xander could say was

"What?"

"We know you both come from the hellmouth and we know who both you are, you're the mother of the slayer and you're her human helper, we are not stupid as if we kill you then we will have a slayer on to us we don't want that, so we have another idea on how to ruin your lives"

"And what is that?" Joyce asked, the demon smiled at both of them

"You came to Vegas, you know what happens here?" he replied before nodding to his fellow demons and before they could react both were knocked out

Joyce woke up and with an aching head, she opening her eyes to find herself in a strange room and upon getting out of bed she realized that she was not dressed at all, after panicking for a few seconds she shot out of bed and looked around the almost empty room looking for clothes but only found a white dress, a mirror and an empty dresser and after searching around again she could find nothing else so giving up the search she looked at the dress and decided what to do.

Putting on the dress was a strange sensation for her as she pulled it over her head and down she was starting to think on last night's happenings when the dress she was putting on suddenly started to have a life of its own, it started to move of its own accord and after a few seconds she felt the zip at the back move up into position before she felt the dress relax, looking in front of the mirror she suddenly had a feeling of dread at what was going to happen next but before she could think more on this the door to the room opened up and a woman entered.

"Morning Miss Summers my name if Morgan and I am your make-up and hair artist, would you like to sit down this will take some time" she asked. Joyce went to talk but all she could do was nod and turn to the seat in front of the dresser and moving the dress around she sat down, the woman went and put a large bag down and opened it, pulling out a brush she looked at Joyce smiled and started to work.

45 minutes later she finished her work and smiled at Joyce's reflection in the mirror before speaking again.

"Stand up and come this way" Joyce did as she asked without question even though she at that moment wanted to scream but was unable to.

Looking up and down at Joyce she nodded to herself before she raised her hand and snapped her fingers and suddenly the white dress turned into a floor length long sleeve a line wedding dress with all the trimmings, smiling the woman left the room and closed the door with one last snap of her fingers.

Joyce suddenly found herself able to move she moved to the door and felt the heavy dress on her and looking down she soon noticed what she was wearing, turning around she saw herself in the dresser mirror and nearly fainted at the sight of herself in a wedding dress which covered her entire body except her face and hands.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked no one, after gaining some strength she tried to remove the dress with no luck, the dress seemed to have a mind of its own and after a few minutes she gave up, turning to the door she tried to opening it but found it locked, soon giving up she went and sat on the bed to do some thinking about last night and the situation she was in now, it was then she thought of Xander and was worried about where he was now before seeing herself in the mirror again and wondering what was going to happen to her.

"That's right Miss summers today's the big day, aren't you excited?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON MORGAN?"

"No need to shout Miss Summers, you're getting married"

"The hell I am, you will tell me where Xander is and my clothes, we are leaving" she went to stand up and walk out of the room when Morgan snapped her fingers again and Joyce was sat back on the bed looking mad.

"You need to eat Miss Summers here have these sandwiches, they help you feel relaxed and calm for your big day" she handed the food over and watched her pick the first one up and bite into it.

Joyce felt herself pick up the food and with all the strength she tried to not eat the food to no avail, biting into the sandwich she felt herself burning up within her stomach and all of a sudden her body began to relax to the point she stopped trying to fight against what was happening and was content to eat, after finishing the fifth sandwich she felt full and content to sit there looking at herself in the mirror.

"Right then Miss Summers as I was saying today is your big day but before you can marry Alexander Harris you must sign these forms to make things nice and legal" handing over the forms and a pen on a clipboard she watched Joyce sign the documents without reading then and after the last form was signed the paperwork was taken away.

"Excellent Miss Summers, drink this" she handed Joyce a small bottle of red liquid which she drained in seconds.

"Good, now stand up" Joyce stood up and almost fell over feeling excited and weak kneed and had to hold on to Morgan, suddenly smiling and breathless she felt herself gain energy and stood up by herself feeling young again. Morgan looked pleased with what was happening and watched Joyce look into the mirror straitening her dress and tidying her hair, after a minute Morgan spoke.

"Miss Summers I must ask are you sure you wish to marry Mr Alexander Harris?" suddenly feeling overcome with excitement and lust she answered"

"Yes, I want to marry him"

"Well then come on Miss Summers, you can't keep Alexander waiting forever can we?" smiling with a warm feeling going through her she pulled herself from the mirror and spoke.

"I suppose not, how do I look? Will he like it?" Morgan smiled

"Believe me; you will both remember this day for a long time" taking Joyce by the arm she led her out of the room and down a corridor to a set of double doors, stepping back away from her a camera man came,

"Smile Miss Summers" the cameraman said, looking at the man she tidied her dress before looking relaxed and happy as the pictures were taken.

Minutes later the pictures were taken and Morgan stood back next to her and handed her another drink Joyce took the drink without being asked and drained the glass of red liquid before becoming even more giddy and relaxed than before, feeling more happy than she ever felt in years Morgan helped her into the next room where some wedding music started to be played and Joyce took her place beside Xander.

"We are gathered here today to join….." Joyce was too excited to hear what the man in front of her was saying she was lost in her world before she came round and heard Xander speak.

""I, Alexander Harris, take you, Joyce Summers, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

""I, Joyce Summers, take you, Alexander Harris, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Then by the power granted in me you may kiss the bride" both turned and looked into each other's eyes before leaning towards each other and giving each other a long happy kiss, after what seemed forever they broke apart to music before leaving hand by hand.

As they left the chapel Morgan made another appearance.

"Mr and Mrs Harris congratulations I have a surprise for you, follow me" they both followed her around a corner and up 3 floors before walking down a corridor to a door.

"This room had been reserved for you both to use for the next few days, we hope it is to your liking" she then left them to it as Xander opened the door and they saw a large honeymoon suite before them, Joyce stood there speechless at the room before she felt herself being lifted up and carried into the room and onto the bed, both looked at each other and as Xander went and closed the door before turning around and starting to undress while Joyce was content to sit and watch the show.

After minutes Xander had striped himself down to nothing and was walking towards his wife without shame while Joyce was looking at Xander crotch with hunger in her eyes as he started to slowly undress her while trailing kisses down her back before becoming distracted by his package being handled and worked by Joyce, after what seemed an eternity Joyce stood up and allowed the dress to fall of her leaving them both naked.

Joyce then backed to the bed and fell on it spreading her legs wide.

Xander was on her but he didn't cram his cock into her right away, he gently kissed her on her mound then let his tongue roam around her clit and between her folds. "Oh god, yesssss," Joyce groaned, she spread her legs even wider. He tasted her fully and slowly giving Joyce pleasure and bringing her to an intense orgasm she tried to spread her legs even wider. Then he began working his way up her tummy, stopped to kiss her belly button, her breasts, her forehead, and then gently kissed her on the lips. Then Joyce felt Xander slowly enter he would put it in just a little and pull it out and do it again inserting it a little more each time until he was penetrating her, full length, slowly, over and over again. Joyce was thinking,"I, I this feels…aaaaaaaaaaugh"

As Joyce was having an powerful orgasm he was pounding himself into her before he released his seed into her as Joyce wrapped her legs around him which buried Xander right into his wife, both collapsed into each other drawing huge breaths before Xander rolled over and Joyce followed him so that she was on top, noticing some drinks next to the bed she drank some more of the red stuff before pouring some into Xander mouth and watching him drink the bottle dry, after seconds Joyce felt him getting harder again and before she could think she looked at him and started to ride him on top.

Hours later when both collapsed they were exhausted from the activities they were covered in each other's sweat and juices, Xander fell asleep on top of Joyce as she wrapped herself around him letting his head rest of her chest her mind was starting to become more clear as time passed, she started to pale and go into shock looking down she saw Xander curled up asleep on her a teenager, holding her breathing steady she tried to move but exhaustion kept her in place she started to see daylight coming though the curtains, she lost track when she fell asleep herself.

Waking up hours later with hunger she felt a warm presence on top of her, her mind quickly trying to remember something before all the memory's came back as a flood, looking at her had she saw a ring, looking at the floor she saw a white dress, looking at Xander she saw a boy no older than Buffy, coming out of the shock she pulled herself away from Xander who appeared dead to the world she swung her legs out of bed and tried to stand up and walk, discovering walking as difficult due to the last night she managed to get to a side room with was a bathroom and took a shower, looking down she saw blood down her legs, the shock was enough to make her jump backwards and realise, Joyce refused to think further on that as she went and took a long shower before leaving the bathroom. Coming back into the suite she saw Xander stood out of bed looking at her as pale as a ghost.

Walking over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder, neither managing to speak they just looked at each other before Xander went into the shower as Joyce dried herself while looking for something to wear other than that dress, finding nothing to wear she wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the bed trying to think but failing, minutes later Xander came out of the shower also drying himself he went and sat down next to Joyce looking down at his hand with the ring on remembering.

They both slowly looked at each other before they stated to speak, Joyce went first.

"Xander… What happened… I mean last night… they…"

"Magic" is all that he said.

"We were in the bar when"

"They knocked us out, striped us and left us in separate rooms, as soon as we got dressed bang… the magic hit us and…"

They sat there in more silence.

"Xander we are married"

"Divorce?"

"Good idea"

"Clothes?"

"Just these" gesturing to the wedding outfits

Before they continued talking there was a knock at the door. Both looked at the door sharply before they turned to each other Joyce gestured Xander to go into the bathroom while she wrapped herself in more towels before going to answer the door, Xander listened closely.

Slowly opening the door she looked out and saw an unwelcome face.

"Good afternoon Mrs Harris, may I come in?" before she could answer she pushed through the door and walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to barge in on your honeymoon but there are some things that need clearing up before you leave Las Vegas tomorrow, is Mr Harris here?"

"What the hell did you do to us Morgan?"

"Yesterday you both tried to kill a harmless demon and his family demanded something be done about it so something was done"

"That demon tried to kill us"

"He has the right to defend himself"

"He attacked first!"

"Not according to him, his statement was that Mr Harris attacked first and he was only defending himself, besides it no longer matters. What matters is what happens now."

"Now we get divorced and go home"

"I am sorry Mrs Harris but it's not going to work like that you see you have married a minor and a man half your age which has broken a number of laws as I am sure you both know, however myself being a good lawyer I have managed to smooth things out for you both" she opened a case and pulled out some paperwork.

"The paperwork was passed through our offices in other states where what you did was legal, somewhat"

"Marrying a minor isn't legal anywhere!"

"Indeed but the paperwork shows that Mr Harris is over the legal age so they will be no problems, however if you both were to get a divorce then the paperwork would have to be looked at more closely and things could be problematic for you both, yourself mainly Mrs Harris"

"Mistakes happen, even in Vegas"

Smiling she pulled out a video tape and showed it to her before going to another part of the room and switching on the TV she inserted the video and pressed play, by now Xander had left the bathroom and was stood next to Joyce.

The video was playing them coming into the hotel booking 1 room together, before waking up later and getting dressed in their wedding clothes before going to marry, exchanging vows before leaving to their current room to consummate the marriage, she paused the video tape and spoke.

"The video clearly shows both of you being sober and happy to marry each other, the rest of the tape gets rather steamy, Not only would you both go to prison but this video could be out on the market for a good price and I am certain that no one would mistake that for a mistake so congratulations Mrs Harris you're staying a married woman, here is a copy of the marriage contract you both signed"

"One other thing before I go, if you are thinking about any retaliation against certain demons Mr Harris I guarantee that things will not go well for you at all, do I make myself clear" Xander nodded

"Good, now any questions?"

"Where are our clothes?" smiling she replied.

"Here on the floor, oh you mean what you were wearing before, they gone. Your car is outside with your property inside since you're no longer welcome at the last hotel; here are your keys, anything else?"

"Has the magic in the clothes finished yet?"

"Yes, they have gotten what they wanted" sensing no more questions she started to leave but before she left the room.

"Congratulations Mrs Harris, I am sure you both make great parents!" Joyce went white at hearing that statement while Xander just stared at the closing door, neither spoke for hours while Joyce went into the bathroom and didn't come out.

Much later Xander went and put on the trousers slowly, after feeling no change to himself he then put on the shirt and sat down on the bed, Joyce walked out of the bathroom without any towels on as Xander had seen all that she had last night, they looked at each other before Joyce spoke.

"Xander, I think we need to keep quiet about this when we get back to Sunnydale, one word and…." Xander could only nod.

"I guess the divorce is out of the question then"

"For now, give it a few months then…" Xander looked uncertain but nodded in agreement

Joyce picked up the wedding dress but had no desire to wear it, thinking a bit she handed Xander the keys to the car.

"Go to my car and find my bag of clothes will you? I am not wearing this again" gesturing to the dress

"Sure, I be a few" Xander got up and headed for the door before he felt a pull, ignoring it he tried for the door but could not reach it.

"Xander?"

"I can't get out!"

"What's wrong?" Xander stopped and though it thought before speaking.

"Try to walk away from me Joyce"

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling, please try to walk away from me" Joyce looked at him before she walked backward but found she couldn't, after a minute she gave up and Xander swore.

"More magic, bitch was lying"

"What does that mean?"

"We can only leave together" Xander looked at her and the dress, Joyce understood and didn't like it on bit. Taking the dress she opening it up and put it on and tried to zip it up.

"Xander, help me zip this will you" Xander walked over as she turned around and proceeded to zip the dress, looking at her he suddenly felt himself getting hard but before he could hide it Joyce turned around and noticed it, they then looked at each other both unsure of each other's feelings or they own they then proceeded to the door when Xander turned around to see Joyce looking down.

The dress that was hanging loose on Joyce was suddenly back to pristine condition with not a mark on it but then it vanished from Joyce and reappeared on Xander.

The wedding suit that was only half on Xander was now also in pristine condition but Joyce was wearing it,

Xander and Joyce were staring at each other with disbelief on their faces, Xander seemed to snap out of it and was trying to remove the dress while Joyce was unsuccessfully trying to remove her new clothes and both failed before Joyce went to Xander and helped him unzip the dress, Xander noticing that she was having success stopped and relaxed to allow to work, after a long minute the dress was off his back and he climbed out of it back to being naked, turning to Joyce he looked and started to undress her but he found himself unable to control himself and he soon became hard with Joyce staring down at Xander privates, neither spoke.

One minute later as Xander had just unbuttoned the shirt Joyce backed off and was about to speak when the dress once again found itself on Xander back, feeling humiliated Xander was about to speak himself when Joyce cut across him,

"I think I know what is happening, the minute we get undressed…" Xander looked up and spoke.

"I am not wearing this and I know the second we…." Both stood there before Joyce spoke.

"Let's just get this over with shall we, the sooner this is over the sooner we go home otherwise tomorrow we be leaving this hotel like we are.

"Alright then" Xander started to undress Joyce as fast as he can which appeared to be slowly, taking of the shirt to reveal two familiar breasts as Xander felt his mouth water when Joyce started to get close to him to unzip the dress at the back and before Xander could stop himself he started to kiss and suck one of Joyce's breasts to which she started to moan. It took 10 minutes to get each other undressed and as neither were near the bed both found the floor to be handy and Xander was getting to work on Joyce who was busy spreading her legs and allowing Xander free reign.

Over an hour later when Xander had come into her at least twice and Joyce had a few more orgasms both picked themselves up from the floor tired and exhausted they stumbled towards the shower, both allowing the warm water to cover them they sat in the water for age's before Joyce stood up and turned the water off before leaving, Xander followed after a moment alone.

"It is over now Joyce?"

"Of course it not over Mr Harris" Xander snapped awake at hearing that and was that woman again in the room smiling at them.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"I forgot to mention some thing's to you both, it's in the contract but my clients asked that I tell you rather than you wait to find out"

"Which is?" Joyce asked,

Smiling at them she spoke,

"The Magic in your wedding clothes have been passed into you both and are now merging together which is why you were wearing the dress Mr Harris, which by the way looks good on you" Xander shot her a dirty look which she ignored "in the contract it's all in technical detail but the short version is when one of you feels aroused you both will not be able to stop yourselves until the urge is satisfied by both parties, as for the wedding clothes they appear on you if you for other reasons and there is a further clause" smiling at that she wasted to be asked.

"What clause?" Xander asked

"From now on every time either of you attack of kill a demon either directly or indirectly you will lose the baby and within a week you will fall pregnant again! There is no loophole in that part of the contract" Xander was speechless and Joyce put her hand to her stomach.

"But don't worry it just means you will have to give up demon hunting, and vampires also, oh and the only way you both will be leaving this hotel is by wearing those, have fun and goodbye!" she walked out of the room leaving two naked people staring out after her.

Joyce and Xander looked at each other lost in their thoughts, Xander realized that he would have to give up demon hunting and Joyce realized that Xander was a teenager with hormones and thus they would be having sex a lot. At least until he grew up. She walked over to him and spoke.

"Xander, you are not demon hunting anymore you hear me Harris?, now get dressed we are leaving" and with that she put on the dress and motioned him to put on the suit, minutes later they were dressed and with the keys, contract and tape in hand they left the hotel ignoring the few stares they got, they found the car nearby and got in and drove off.

An hour later Xander was reading the contract which covered 12 pages and could not see a way out of it at all, he saw the clause she spoke of but he was also looking at why he was wearing the dress since 10 minutes after they left the hotel they clothes had swapped again,

"Ah shit" he read the passages again hoping he was wrong.

"What have you found?"

"First we can't lie to each other, second we have to stay in contact with each other closely, third we have to sleep together, no exceptions; and forth,"

"Out with it"

"According to this if I don't act like a man then the dress will appear on me no matter what" Xander sighed.

"Well then Husband, you better start acting like a man then" glancing over to him she also added.

"You better do it soon Xander, that lipstick your now wearing isn't your colour and those curls don't look good on you at all.

Looking in the rear view mirror Xander noticed his new look and promptly went and hid himself further in his seat not noticing his hair getting curlier by the minute.

Hours later the car pulled up in the summer's house driveway, both got out of the car and went into the house without being seen, Xander sighed in relief as the house was empty and went into the kitchen to drink some water before Joyce came into the kitchen reading the contract.

"Xander, we need to think how we are going to handle this, you are going to avoid demon hunting from now on, no matter what."

"I can't tell my parents I am married, they kill me"

"I know, Buffy told me about your parents, you're going to have to live here for now on"

"What?"

Looking at the contact and looking back at Xander,

"We must stay close to each other, which means we must live together Xander"

"Oh"

"Yes and if I am pregnant then you need to be here for the baby, and besides until you act like a man you're going to in that dress a lot so if out of the house…"

"Crap"

"Language"

"Sorry Joyce… I mean miss… Joyce"

"Were married Xander, first names are a given and the contract is binding us to together I can feel it and I can't seem to fight it, right now you're hungry and tired"

"Yeah I am"

"Well then, so watch some TV, I'll find you something" nodding he went towards the living room when Joyce came behind him to unzip him again, nodding his thanks he walked out getting undressed.

Alone in the kitchen Joyce was worried about recent events while making some snacks for them both she decided they needed to talk, leaving the kitchen and going to the living room she saw Xander sat down with the dress covering his legs, upon seeing the rest of him bare she realised that all his clothes were in the car, putting that thought away she sat down next to him and handed him some food,

They both ate in silence for a few minutes before,

"Xander you need to go to your parents' house and pack your things"

"Tomorrow will do"

"They won't miss you?"

"Nope" frowning at that she moved the dress of him and dumped it onto the floor, Xander almost made a move to cover himself before he stopped and turned to her, he noticed that she was trying to say something.

"What?"

"Xander, take these clothes of me" swallowing some food hard without chewing he coughed before moving to undress her, after minutes they were both clothe less and relaxed when Joyce turned to Xander and spoke.

"I am sorry Xander; I took you to Las Vegas in order to get some information on what Buffy was up to with your group, not to marry you"

"I know" surprised she asked

"You knew, then?"

"Well I needed the cash and I was hoping Buffy would come back and tell you herself and … what's buff going to say when she finds out…"

"Nothing"

"What! She kill me"

"I'll speak to her, I'll tell her what happened and I am sure she understand" Xander could only stare at her before repenting

"She kill me"

"I am sorry"

"It's alright, weird crap happens to me all the time, I am used to it" Joyce didn't respond to that, she just sat next to him in silence before saying,

"Come on Xander, you need to sleep" standing up she pulled the dress away from him and placed it on the back of the chair when a feeling came over her, she turned and found herself getting wet again and suddenly realizing she looked at Xander and saw him getting hard once again

"Sorry, it's the friction from the dress, I don't to…" he said,

"I know, I am too old for you"

"No, I am tired, want to sleep" blinking she responded.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes" the questions stopped there when Joyce climbed on top of him and lowered herself on him, Xander responded and within minutes their cravings were sorted, feeling no desire to move Joyce looked down on Xander and asked

"Do you regret this?"

"No" he answered honestly, Joyce felt shocked before she leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Coming to bed?"

"Sure" they then staggered up the stairs and into the main bedroom before curling next to each other sound asleep.

The next few years went by quickly for both of them, Xander was able to get in and out of his parents' house with his gear without being seen and was forced to quit school and work in the art shop due to the contract and the random times the dress appeared on his back before he learned to act like a man and took charge of the household, business and finances.

Joyce was able to restock her shop and have the place open until her pregnancy forced her to transfer the business over to Xander before becoming a housewife, she gave birth to healthy twins and roped Buffy into babysitting duties, she soon found herself pregnant a few more times again due to Xander's hormones acting up a few times a week, Xander forced her to see a doctor about her headaches and soon got her treated before living a long healthy married life.

Willow came round to find things ok before she _somehow_ found a contact and fainted, after giving her an explanation 5 times she vowed to help find a way out for them while shooting them both a mix of emotions that left Xander confused although Joyce seemed to understand.

Buffy came back and found out everything that happened within 5 minutes of her entering the house and Joyce took 5 hours to explain things before managing to convince her daughter not to kill/main/hurt/damage or do anything to him that might cause injury, although she was pleased to find him out of the slaying she was force to spend more time out of the house due to her mother having to cater to Xander's needs.


End file.
